


Don't Want a Lot for Christmas

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas nonsense, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the crew's Christmas party is winding down, Gavin looks for the last person he hasn't spent any quality time with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want a Lot for Christmas

There was no arguing that when it came to parties, Geoff was king. Of course, that was mostly because he left the planning to Jackie and Lindsay, supplied the money, and took the credit. Either way, the holiday mansion of the Fake AH Crew was a Christmas miracle of sorts, with decorations, food, and booze and everything any of them could want. 

Arguably the best part, though, was the multiple living room areas. Each one was set up differently to accommodate the crew's vast range of interests. One was aimed at the younger members, with loud music, games, and recreational substances. Another had softer music and harder drinks. Each room had some kind of Christmas decoration in it, though the most elaborate was the large room they used for actually exchanging gifts. 

The place was big enough to get well and truly lost in. Gavin found himself wishing he'd had Geoff give him a map or something. The night was winding down, and most everyone had either passed out on the floor or turned in for the night. So far as he knew, Gavin was the only one still up and around. In one hand, he had a half empty beer, in the other a bottle of diet coke.

About halfway through the night, Ryan had disappeared. It wasn't uncommon, really. The Vagabond was the least social of all of them after all. His bike was still parked outside, and his heavy leather jacket was in the pile with everyone else's. So he was here...

Somewhere. 

Gavin felt a bit silly, but with it being Christmas Eve and all, he wanted to spend a little time with the quiet man. He'd spent time with Michael and Ray playing games and making out in-between, had a turn in Geoff's lap (nothing like a drunk and gropey Santa), and cuddled with Jackie while they'd been opening gifts. That just left Ryan. 

He wasn't surprised when he did find him. He was sitting in front of a fire in one of the smaller rooms, settled on the floor and leaning against the couch. There had been a time when seeing him being like this would have made Gavin stop in his tracks. No mask, casual clothing, seemingly unarmed, not even wearing his secondary make-up mask. Now, though...

“Damn, Ryan,” he said. His smile was apparent in his voice. Ryan looked up at him, accepting the offered bottle of coke with a nod. Gavin settled on the floor next to him and leaned on his shoulder. “You look handsome tonight.” 

“You look ridiculous.” 

Gavin looked down at the gaudy Christmas sweater he'd selected for the occasion, then grinned at Ryan. Alright so maybe he'd gone a little overboard with it. Tugging at the tail of the sweater, he pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the couch. He still had on a tight fitting t-shirt, some designer number from a shopping spree after their last job. 

“Better?” 

Ryan made a noise of approval, putting his arm around Gavin. The lean man tucked himself against his side, humming happily. It felt like something out of a stupid magazine, with the Christmas lights softly illuminating the room and the wood crackling in the fireplace. Ryan's chest was soft and warm. As Gavin draped his arm over Ryan's stomach, the bigger man slid his fingers into place between Gavin's and squeezed gently. 

“Oy.” Gavin nosed at Ryan's chest, then looked up at him. 

“Hm?” Ryan glanced down. Even in the low light, his eyes were incredibly blue. 

Gavin squirmed closer and kissed him. Ryan made a soft noise against his lips. Strong hands pulled at him, hauling Gavin between Ryan's legs just to have him that much closer. The kiss deepened almost lazily, tongues trading slow caresses. Gavin's hand touched Ryan's neck, a shiver running along his spine to think he was one of the only ones allowed to touch him there. It'd taken months before Ryan wouldn't tense or snatch his hand away. Nevermind kisses there. 

The kiss broke after several heartbeats. Gavin licked his lips and just gazed at Ryan. Ryan, for his part, did something he almost never did: he smiled, warm and genuine, a smile that actually reached his normally icy eyes. Gavin chuckled, nuzzling at his face and reaching to card his fingers through Ryan's black ponytail. 

“Love you,” Gavin said. Ryan tilted his head and brushed their lips together again, holding Gavin close. 

“Love you too,” Ryan said softly. 

Gavin smiled and curled against Ryan. He could almost swear the big man was purring as he held him. This was one of his favorite spots. He could sleep that way if he stayed still long enough. 

From down the hall, an antique clock chimed midnight. 

“Heh...Merry Christmas,” Gavin said softly. 

“I didn't get you anything,” Ryan said. 

“Whot?” He tried to act annoyed, then laughed. “I didn't get you anything either. Well...I did. But I can't give it to you yet.” 

“Ah. One of _those_ kinds of presents.” 

Gavin shivered as Ryan bit his neck firmly, nodding and chuckling. Ryan shrugged, stroking his side. 

“It can wait. I'm patient.” Ryan rest his cheek against Gavin's hair, sighing quietly. “..Merry Christmas.”


End file.
